


Collared

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Collars, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi asks Eren to wear a collar. In the haze of an orgasm, Eren agrees. Dealing with the reactions of the others around base is not something he's looking forward to. How did he get himself wrapped up in this mess?</p><p>Based on a kinkmeme prompt: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=1212940</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty fic that I'm putting online so I have no clue if it's any good. :/  
> It's also not beta-read.
> 
> If you want to follow/ask about my unexciting life/see me reblog anime and supernatural gifs and random feminist stuff and puns, you can follow me at downtheupstairs.

            Levi knew that the best time to make Eren agree to something was when the boy was blissed out from having sex. That’s why he’d made sure to make it extra good that night, so Eren was nearly passed out as he cuddled into Levi’s side. Levi detached himself from the boy, enjoying the whine he got in response, and got a damp washcloth to clean them both up, and on his way back to the bed he took out the object he’d had specially made last time they were in a town for any length of time and put it on the bedside table. He gently cleaned Eren up and set the washcloth aside, straddling his young lover.

            “Oi, Eren,” Levi said gently, making Eren open his sleepy eyes and look up at him.

            “Hm?” Eren asked, raising his arms to wrap them around Levi.

            “You’re mine, right?” Levi asked.

            Eren was surprised by the question, but not enough to fully wake up. Instead, he just smiled and said, “Of course.”

            “So you wouldn’t mind showing everyone you belong to me, right?”

            Eren was confused, but too tired to really question it. He pulled Levi closer, wanting to cuddle, but the man kept his distance. “Whatever,” Eren said. “Just get over here.”

            Levi smiled and reached over to take the smoothed strip of leather in his hands. He warmed it up a bit in his hands before he wrapped the collar around Eren’s neck, securing it in place.

            Eren raised a hand to feel the collar, still tired and confused, but he decided not to worry about it right then. He just pulled Levi close and cuddled into him, not noticing the smile on his lover’s face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Eren woke to an uncomfortable feeling on his neck. There was something on it. He raised his hands to feel at it and found… a collar? Eren shot out of bed and to the mirror to examine it more closely. It was high quality, black leather. There was a metal ring on the back and engraved in silver on the front was the word… “Levi’s”??

            Eren clambered for the closure, trying to undo it, though his shaking hands weren’t doing a very good job. And then there was a pair of hands pulling his own away from the collar. Eren turned to Levi, opening his mouth to ask just what was going on, but Levi spoke before he had the chance.

            “You said you would wear it,” Levi said, and Eren didn’t think he was imagining the hint of anger in his voice. “Or should I lock it on you?”

            Eren gulped, which just made him feel the collar all that much more. “W-when exactly did I say that?” he asked, knowing what the answer probably was. He could now vaguely remember the events after their wonderful sex last night.

            “Last night,” Levi said, reaching up to touch the collar. “You said you wouldn’t mind showing everyone you belong to me.”

            “Wait,” Eren said, backing up into the dresser as best as he could. “You want me to wear this in front of _everyone_?”

            “Of course. Why else would I have spent the good money to get it engraved?”

            “I- I can’t do that!”

            Levi grasped the collar and used it to pull Eren down to his height. Very nice, it was already proving to be useful. “Eren,” Levi said, his mouth just an inch away from the boy’s. His eyes were sharp as they stared into Eren’s. “You will wear this collar in front of everyone for as long as I tell you to. Understood?”

            Eren gulped again, the collar feeling even tighter now that Levi was grabbing it. He nodded, however, knowing that Levi wouldn’t give him another choice.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Eren was currently standing outside the doors to the mess hall, trying to gather the courage to enter. Levi had already gone in, and the smirk he’d shot at Eren as he suffered in the hallway was _so_ not fair. All of Eren’s friends were in there already, since Eren had taken his sweet time getting ready, trying to put this off as long as possible. Mikasa and Armin would see it. Reiner and Connie would certainly make sure to point it out. Would the Commander notice? Oh God, what was _Jean_ going to say? Well, Eren would not be the one to blame if he and horse-face ended breakfast with a fistfight. That would be all Levi’s fault (though he was sure the Corporal wouldn’t see it the same way).

            Eventually, he had no other choice besides skipping breakfast – which his growling stomach wouldn’t let him do – so Eren had to go inside. At first it wasn’t a big problem. He tried to tuck his head into his chest as best as he could to hide the collar, He managed to get his food without a problem, everyone else in the mess hall being preoccupied with their own conversations and meals.

            It couldn’t go ignored any longer, though, when he sat down at the open seat across from Armin and Mikasa. Though Eren tried to keep his eyes down, he couldn’t hide the collar anymore, and he simply tried to ignore how the entire table suddenly went silent.

            Armin was the one to break the silence as Eren tried to stuff his mouth to avoid having to answer questions.

            “Eren…?” he asked, cautiously. “Um… what… why….”

            “Congrats, Jeager!” Jean interrupted, and Eren’s head snapped to glare at the horse-face. “Always knew you were a little bitch, glad to see it’s official!”

            That was all Eren needed to pounce. He shoved away from his food and reached for Jean to begin beating him up, but he quickly felt a pressure on his neck as he was pulled away from the other boy by the collar around his neck. Eren twisted in the grasp awkwardly to see that Levi was the one who had pulled him away. He couldn’t read the expression on Levi’s face, but at the moment he didn’t care to. He just shoved at Levi, slightly surprised when Levi released his grip on the collar. Eren was still fuming, and now every single person in the mess hall was staring at Eren and the _thing_ on his neck, so he just grabbed the rest of his bread from his plate and stormed out of the room. For a while after he left, the hall was still.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            As Eren leaned against the wall of the hallway and tried to calm down, he wondered who would end up getting to him first. It’d either be Mikasa or Levi, and he was dreading them equally. He just wanted to be alone, to take off this damn collar – he’d forgotten at this point that he could take it off himself – but he knew that there was no chance he’d be left alone for more than a minute, especially while upset. He was surprised he wasn’t immediately followed, but he figured that the hallway was still a pretty cramped space and they wouldn’t let him get too far before coming after him, so they’d be prepared if he shifted. Or maybe, he thought, they’d just started to trust him more.

            It was Mikasa and Armin who eventually found him. Mikasa pushed Eren’s hair out of his eyes and made him look at her, which was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

            “Eren!” she said. “Are you okay? What- This…” It was obvious that she also didn’t know how to breach the subject of the collar, but her glances toward it were mention enough. “Why is he doing this?” He knew she must mean Levi, by the way her eyes narrowed at the name on the collar.

            “I’m fine,” Eren sighed. “I don’t know why… he just wants me to wear it… Just ignore it, ok?”

            Mikasa looked like she had plenty of things she wanted to say, not necessarily to Eren but probably Levi. She backed off of Eren, though, and just settled for muttering, “First he beats you up in the courtroom and now this… That damn shorty…”

            Eren just sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He saw Armin a couple of feet away, looking unsure as to whether he should say something or not. “Really, guys, I’m fine. I knew Jean would have tried to start something… Just go back to breakfast, ok?”

            His friends definitely didn’t look like they wanted to leave him, but eventually they relented. Once he was alone, Eren slid down the wall to sit on the cold stone floor and started eating the bread he had brought with him from the mess hall.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Levi waited around the corner for a few minutes, wanting to give Eren some time to calm down. He realized that he had asked a lot of Eren… well, maybe “demanded” was a better word… and he realized that Eren might not want to see him right then. However, after a few minutes he decided it was time to join him and he walked around the corner.

            “Your ass is going to be filthy if you keep sitting on the floor,” he said as form of greeting.

            Eren slowly looked up at Levi and then away from him.

            “Oi, brat,” Levi said, lightly kicking Eren’s knee with the tip of his boot. “You ok?”

            Eren decided to stand and start back to the mess hall, ignoring Levi, but the older man would have none of it. He put his hands on the wall on either side of Eren’s shoulders to block him in and showed that he had no intention of moving unless Eren talked to him.

            Eren eventually relented. “Why do I have to wear this, Levi?” he complained. “It’s embarrassing.”

            Levi’s hands moved to grip in Eren’s hair and he pulled the boy close. “Because, Eren. You’re mine, and I want everyone to know that. You _are_ mine, right?”

            Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and rested his forehead on his superior’s shoulder. “Yes.”

            “And you’re not ashamed of being mine, are you?”

            Eren pulled away slightly in shock. “No, of course not!”

            “So,” Levi said, a finger coming down to trace the leather of the collar. “Why would you be ashamed to show that you’re mine?”

            Eren knew he’d been caught. There was no good answer to that question. He buried his face in Levi’s shoulder again and said, “I’m sorry. I’ll wear it.”

            Levi pulled Eren in for a kiss that started out rough but ended gentle. “Good,” he said when they parted. He pulled away from Eren and started walking back to the mess hall, Eren following a few steps behind. “And don’t worry about Kirchstein,” Levi added casually on the way back. “I’ll have him spend the day cleaning the stables. He shouldn’t give you anymore problems then.”

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            It took Eren a little while to get used to the collar. Particularly when training with the 3D maneuver gear, it was a distraction at times, and Eren got called out a couple of times for screwing up. By the time lunch came around, though, he was feeling more comfortable about wearing it. His friends would still look at him funny sometimes, but it wasn’t anything different from how they looked at him after finding out he could shift into a titan.

            Eren walked into the mess hall with the rest of the trainees, and once he got his food went to sit with them. A voice, however, stopped him.

            “Jeager!” Levi called calmly from his seat at a table with Erwin, Hanji, and the rest of his squad. Eren stopped walking and looked over to see Levi indicating to a seat across from him. That was interesting – whenever Levi had Eren sit with him, he would have him sit next to him, not across. Shrugging it off, Eren went to the indicated seat and sat down with his food. All of the members of the Scouting Legion had at least heard about the collar by now, so none of them were surprised, but Eren certainly didn’t miss how most of the others at the table were trying to slyly inspect the new object when they thought Eren wasn’t looking. Levi, however, wasn’t being subtle at all about his observations of Eren and his collar. Eren shrunk in his seat under the scrutiny and just tried to eat his meal as quickly as possible. He did notice, however, Commander Erwin giving Levi a long look, because that was the only time that Levi took his eyes off Eren. He and the Commander seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes, which Eren couldn’t understand at all. When it ended, Levi went back to staring at Eren with the same apathetic expression, making Eren shrink back and finish his food, both of them ignoring the various conversations that had begun around the table.

            When he was done eating, Eren excused himself to go wash his dishes. Levi came into the kitchen right after him, but Eren didn’t pay him any attention. He and Levi didn’t often talk in public. They had, so far, kept their relationship in the bedroom separate from their relationship as part of the military. The collar, however, acted to the contrary. Still, Eren didn’t really know how he was supposed to act, so he decided he would just go join the rest of his friends in their cleaning duties.

            Levi stopped him again, however, catching Eren’s eye as he was headed with his friends to the cleaning closet and indicating with his head that Eren should come with him. Eren had to jog to catch up, because Levi hadn’t waited for him and for someone so short he walked really quickly, but soon enough they were in Levi’s office.

            “Um… Levi?” Eren asked, confused as to why he’d been brought here.

            Levi sat at the chair to his desk and said, “Come here.”

            Eren walked over and stood next to the chair. “What-“

            Eren was cut off by Levi grabbing his hair and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Though Eren knew they shouldn’t be doing this while they were both supposed to be getting work done, he couldn’t help but find himself drawn into the kiss, and he let a small moan escape, which caused Levi to chuckle as he pulled away.

            “Kneel,” Levi commanded, and Eren was confused by the order. He obeyed anyway, because he’s learned that it’s usually best not to contradict Levi. Levi opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out another strip of black leather, this one thinner but longer. It wasn’t until Levi hooked it to the ring at the back of his collar that Eren realized it was a leash.

            “Hey, what-“ Eren started, only to be quieted by the look Levi shot him. Levi wrapped the free end of the leash around the armrest of his chair, securing it there and leaving Eren with just about a foot of leash free for movement. Eren pouted, but decided it wouldn’t do him any good to protest anymore.

            Levi started to go through the paperwork on his desk, reading stacks of paper and making notes or adding his signature every so often. With his free hand, he reached down and began stroking through Eren’s hair, petting him as if he was a dog.

            Eren had to admit that it felt nice, but he still couldn’t hold back a comment. “You’re weird,” he muttered, though he didn’t pull away from Levi’s hand, so the older just scoffed and let the comment go. After another minute, Eren found himself speaking up again. “Sir, shouldn’t I be helping clean or something? I feel bad not working with everyone else…”

            Levi put down the paper he was reading and titled Eren’s head back so he could look him in the eyes. “Eren,” he said. “Just do this.” He let Eren look down at the floor and continued to stroke his hair. “Besides, you’re terrible at cleaning. This way, I won’t have to go back and re-clean everything that you mess up.” Eren scowled at that accusation, but he’d learned to not get into a conversation about cleaning with Levi. He would never win.

            Eren sat there silently for a few minutes, but eventually his knees began to bother him from kneeling for so long. “Um… Levi?” he asked.

            Levi didn’t look up from his paperwork, just ‘hm’ed in acknowledgement of Eren’s question.

            “My knees are starting to hurt…”

            Levi chuckled silently and said, “Okay, you can sit cross-legged.” Eren shifted to that position, which was much more comfortable. Levi kept stroking his hair, and Eren found him resting his head against his superior’s knee. Levi didn’t reprimand him for it; rather, he thought it was adorable. Before long, Eren had closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Eren woke up a few hours later with a stiff neck and back. He immediately tried to move to stretch out, which only reminded him of the collar on his neck and the leash connecting him to the chair. He flushed with embarrassment again, even though there was nobody around but Levi. It was still weird to be leashed up like a dog.

            Levi noticed Eren was awake when the boy moved his head off of his knee. He’d kept stroking through his hair the entire time Eren had been asleep and he’d been doing his work, so he could tell when Eren’s head was no longer under his hand. Deciding it had been long enough, and that he’d finished enough of his paperwork, he put down his papers and neatened the piles that had accumulated on his desk. When he was finished, he leaned back in his chair and watched Eren stretch as much as he could with the small amount of slack on the leash. He didn’t intervene until Eren reached behind his neck and made to unclasp the leash from his collar. Levi reached forward and brushed Eren’s hands away, which made Eren turn to glare at him sleepily.

            “Levi, take it off,” Eren complained. “It’s uncomfortable, and I’m not a dog.”

            The older man chuckled and leaned forward until he was mere inches away from Eren’s face, grasping the boy’s chin to keep him from looking away. “Really?” he asked. “I remember promising to the Military Police once that I would train you like one. Don’t you think I should keep my promises, Eren?”

            Eren huffed and pulled his face out of Levi’s grasp. He didn’t want to think about the trial, about how Levi had beaten him up when Eren was restrained and helpless… He didn’t want to think about how cruel it was or how Levi was only doing because it was the only way to save Eren’s life or how Eren secretly didn’t hate it all that much… No, he didn’t want to think about any of that. He just wanted this stupid leash off. He reached behind his neck again in an attempt to unhook it, even though he knew Levi would be faster than him and able to swat away his hands.

            “Hey, Eren,” Levi said, and Eren turned to see him unwrapping the leash from around the arms of the chair. “I’ll take the leash off if you do something for me.”

            Eren was wary, since Levi was wrapping the loose end of the leash around his hand now, which would make it very easy for him to move Eren around. Levi tugged at the now-shortened leash until Eren got the message and crawled in front of the chair and knelt before Levi. With his free hand, Levi undid the button of his trousers, keeping a steady watch on Eren’s shocked reaction that the boy was trying to hide. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them and his underwear down far enough to free his soft cock from its confines. He guided Eren’s head forward to it using the leash. Eren got the message, and he grumbled, “You could have just asked for a blowjob,” before he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Levi’s dick.

            This wasn’t the first blowjob Eren had given Levi, so he knew how to suck at the tip and tongue the slit to get Levi hard, and then how to place wet kisses up the sides and on his balls once he was there. This time, however, Levi wanted to fuck Eren’s face more than he wanted a skilled blowjob. When Eren was sucking at his tip and he was fully hard, Levi wrapped the rest of the free length of the leash around his hand and gripped Eren’s hair, which caused the boy to look up at him with his mouth still on his dick and Jesus if that wasn’t one of the best sights Levi’s ever seen. Levi calmed himself down enough to give Eren some warning – he wanted to fuck his mouth, yeah, but he didn’t want to actually choke the poor boy.

            “Eren,” he breathed. Eren blinked up at him in acknowledgement. “I’m going to fuck you face.”

            Eren’s eyes went wide for a second before he looked down again. He’d been practicing taking Levi deeper lately, but he wasn’t sure about this… though it did sound really hot, if he were to be honest with himself. Deciding to try it out, because why not, Eren took Levi down as far as he could go, swallowing around him as he did so. Levi seemed to get the message, because the grip in Eren’s hair tightened even more and he began to control the movement’s of Eren’s head.

            He didn’t mind that he was practically choking with how deeply Levi was thrusting into his mouth. He knew that he should have; that it shouldn’t feel so good to have Levi’s hand grip tightly at his hair and not allow Eren to move at all, just like the collar he could feel even more distinctly around his throat when Levi’s dick was forcing it open wider shouldn’t be such a turn on. Eren couldn’t help but move one of his hands to his own to rub at his growing erection.

            Levi, for his part, was so distracted by Eren’s mouth that he didn’t realize where the younger’s hand was going. He just kept using his grip on Eren’s hair to fuck into his mouth. As he felt his release coming, his rhythm grew messy and he just barely had the clarity of mind to rasp, “Swallow,” before he kept Eren’s face pulled close and he came down Eren’s throat.

            Eren couldn’t swallow all of it, but he tried. Thankfully, as soon as he was done coming Levi had let go of his grip and let the leash loosen a bit so that Eren could pull off an cough, some come that he hadn’t been able to swallow dribbling down his face. One he was done coughing, he wiped at it using the back of the hand that wasn’t currently pressing into his groin.

            When he finished recovering from the bliss of his orgasm, Levi wrapped the loose portion of leash that he’d let go of in his haze back around his hand and pulled Eren up. It took Eren a moment to get the message, and in the time Levi noticed Eren’s hand on his groin. He pushed it away with his foot and pulled Eren the rest of the way onto his lap. “Did I say,” he said, still a little out of breath, “that you could touch this?” Levi pressed his palm onto Eren’s groin and the younger moaned.

            Eren was too confused, lost in his desire to get off, to understand what Levi said for a little bit. When he did, he just put his own hand over Levi’s and pushed it into his clothed dick to get some more friction. “Levi, _please,_ ” he groaned. Levi just pulled his hand away and grabbed Eren’s wrists so he couldn’t touch himself anymore. Eren groaned again and tried to grind down onto Levi’s lap.

            Levi was finding Eren’s struggle amusing, but he decided he should say something more. “Eren,” he said, demanding the boy’s attention. After Levi repeated it a couple of times Eren finally stopped grinding on him and paid attention. “You should go find the others and get to work.” Eren looked extremely confused. “You wouldn’t want them thinking you’re getting special privileges, would you?”

            It took Eren a couple of minutes to comprehend that Levi wasn’t going to let him get off. His eyes went wide as he stared at his cruel lover’s face. “ _Levi_ ,” he whined. “You can’t just leave me like this.”

            Levi chuckled darkly. “I’ll let you come later, Eren,” he promised. “But until then, we both should get back to work.” Eren groaned and dropped his head to Levi’s shoulder, horrified that Levi wouldn’t finish him off too. He turned his face to Levi’s neck and began kissing there in an attempt to change his superior’s mind. Levi, however, was having none of it. He pushed Eren away from him until the younger was pushed out of Levi’s lap and had to stand, letting the leash unravel so that he could move that far. Levi let go of the leash and tucked his own soft member back into his pants. Then, he stood as well and reached up to unclip the leash from Eren’s collar. He looped it up and put it back in the desk drawer when he was finished, and then sat back down in his chair, fully prepared to get back to business. He looked up at Eren, who hadn’t moved in that time, and said, “Well? Get back to work.” Eren was still in shock, but he forced himself to move his legs as he left Levi’s office, still hopelessly hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi keeps ruining Eren's life. Eren breaks a window. Trouble ensues, but it might not be as bad as Eren expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long! I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out.  
> Things become more consensual in this chapter, which is always cool.   
> And caring softie Levi comes out a bit too. XD
> 
> As always, my tumblr is downtheupstairs!

            Eren hadn’t even gotten down the hall before he figured out that he could take care of things on his own. He smiled and immediately searched for someplace private to jack off. After passing a few bedrooms, which were too likely to be entered, he found the floor’s cleaning closet and decided that that would be private enough, and there’d be rags so he could wipe himself off and everything. He hadn’t seen anybody else on the floor, so it seemed like nobody was working up here yet. They were probably still cleaning the downstairs, since that was where all the common areas were and they got the dirtiest. So Eren snuck into the cleaning closet and unzipped his pants, letting out a sigh of relief as he finally wrapped his hand around his still-hard member and began started stroking himself.

            However, it was only a few more minutes before he heard voices in the hallway.

            “Wait, why are we coming up here? We weren’t finished downstairs.” That was Sasha’s voice, if Eren was hearing correctly as he stuffed himself back in his pants and tried to cover himself up as he felt around for the lamp that should be on the wall here somewhere.

            “I don’t know.” That was Connie. “Levi just said for us to start working up here.”

            Eren paused. _Levi?_ Dammit, he must have done this specifically to stop Eren from getting off. He couldn’t believe that the man would wait until Eren was gone, go all the way downstairs, and tell Eren’s friends to come clean up here _just_ to keep Eren from getting off. What did Eren ever do to spite Levi? He had just let the man fuck his face! He deserved this!

            He didn’t have time to curse Levi in his mind, however, because he could hear Sasha and Connie getting closer. He found the lamp and turned it on, letting a soft orange glow coat the cramped room. All Eren needed now was an excuse to be in there. He found a handkerchief and began to tie it around his head just as the door opened.

            “Eren!” Sasha exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

            Eren turned his head as he kept tying the handkerchief around what would certainly be messy hair after all the pulling Levi had done, but he made sure to keep his hips angled away because he didn’t want them seeing his tented pants, even though the leather skirt of the uniform sort of helped to hide it.

            “Um,” he said, almost out of breath because of the adrenaline. “I’m supposed to clean up here too. Levi asked me too.”

            “Oh!” the girl said, perking up. “Great! You can help us!” He noticed how the girl’s eyes darted to the collar around Eren’s neck, reminding him that it was there. It was weird how comfortable he’d gotten wearing it over the course of the day.

            Eren thought over what Sasha had said and let out a weak chuckle and an unenthusiastic “Yeah…” as he found a rag that he could surreptitiously hold in front of his crotch until he could get a moment alone to adjust himself. Unfortunately, that didn’t happen for a few more minutes, since Sasha and Connie followed him to the first room. The turned away for a moment then and Eren used that as his opportunity to adjust himself so he wasn’t tenting his pants as badly and he tried to think of anything to help him calm down. Titans. Big, ugly titans, trying to destroy humanity. Levi, spinning in with that green cloak and slicing those titans’ necks. Levi, standing over their steaming corpses, the blood evaporating from his swords. Fuck, why was that so hot? _Dammit, Jeager, get yourself together._ He focused on the titans, and _not_ Levi fighting them, as he cleaned, and eventually it was enough to calm his erection.

            It did, however, draw the attention of the others.

            “Woah, Eren!” Connie yelled, drawing Eren from his thoughts of killing titans. He heard Sasha gasp as he turned around. “Dude, you broke the window!”

            Eren looked at what he’d been cleaning and saw the broken pane of glass he’d scrubbed too furiously. “Fuck,” he said, dropping to the floor and sweeping the broken shards of glass onto his rag.

            “Are you ok?” Sasha asked, coming over. Eren flushed red with embarrassment.

            “I’m fine. Just scrubbed too hard.”

            “It looks like you punched it!” Connie added, coming over as well.

            Eren mumbled incoherently and finished collecting the broken glass before he stood up. He brushed the broken pieces still in the pane off as well to completely clear it before he left the room to go dispose of the shards.

            When he returned, Sasha offered to switch places and clean the windows for him and let Eren mop. Eren had to agree that it probably was for the best. As he mopped he dreaded getting chewed out for breaking the window later. He hoped it wasn’t something Levi would end up hearing about, but since it had to do with cleaning – the only thing Levi was completely in charge of – he doubted that. As if Levi wasn’t already torturing Eren for no reason – he didn’t want him to make his life any harder.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Eren knew he was in trouble at dinner. He was sitting between Armin and Mikasa, who were pointedly _not_ looking at the leather collar around Eren’s neck – being around so many people made him so much more conscious of it – and when he looked over and met Levi’s eyes, the man simply raised an eyebrow. Eren was too afraid to see what else Levi might do, so he quickly looked away and tried to work up the appetite to eat something. He never did, even with Mikasa’s prodding him, so he only had a few bites of food before relinquishing it all to Sasha, who sang Eren’s praises for the rest of dinner.

            He tried to sneak away to avoid Levi for the rest of the night at the very least, but he should have known that would be impossible. When it was almost curfew, he tried to sneak down to his dungeon room without being seen, but he didn’t even make it to the stairs before he came across Levi, leaning against the wall. He had been waiting for Eren, if the leash coiled around his hand was anything to go by. Eren gulped and looked away. He knew it was too late now, but he had to try.

            “I’mjustheadingtomyroomnow-“ Eren said quickly, head down as he tried to quickly pass by the Corporal. “SogoodnightCorporalI’llseeyou-“

            He was cut off when he nearly ran into Levi because the elder was suddenly in front of him, arms crossed. Eren yelped and backed up a step, but stayed there. He knew better than to try to run now, and there was nowhere for him to run to, anyway. He kept his head down until he heard Levi’s voice, which commanded, “Head up.”

            Eren couldn’t help but obey, but he still didn’t meet Levi’s eyes. He didn’t think the elder cared very much, since he just reached up and turned Eren’s collar around so that the ring was in front. He uncoiled the leash around his hand and hooked it to the ring, and then he started walking away.

            Eren struggled to keep up with Levi’s quick pace, especially since he had to lean down a bit so he wasn’t choked by the shorter man holding the leash over his shoulder.

            They managed to make it back to Levi’s quarters without incident. Thankfully, there was nobody in the hallways to see Eren being towed along. There was one close call where they passed an open door to a room that seemed to hold a few people still awake and chatting. Eren had tried to back away so they wouldn’t be passing _right_ by the door, but Levi just tugged him forward harder. It didn’t sound like anybody had actually seen them, though, and once they were past Levi said, “Be glad I’m not making you crawl.” Eren was perfectly good the rest of the way to Levi’s room.

            Levi practically threw Eren inside before closing and locking the door. Eren stood patiently, staring at the floor, as Levi locked the door, not wanting to get himself in any more trouble. After he ensured nobody would interrupt them, Levi turned and walked to his desk, towing Eren behind him. He turned his chair away from the desk and sat, leaving Eren standing in front of him. After making himself comfortable and letting Eren dread even more what was to come, he tugged on the leash.

            “Kneel.”

            Eren obeyed the command, keeping his eyes on the floor and definitely not anywhere near meeting Levi’s eyes until the elder reached forward with the hand holding the leash and gripped Eren’s hair, roughly turning his head up so their eyes would meet.

            “So,” Levi began, keeping his grip on Eren’s hair. “Want to tell me what you did this afternoon?”

            Eren gulped, but knew it would be better to answer than not. He still tried to avert his eyes from meeting the Corporal’s steely glare as he admitted, “I… I broke a window pane.”

            “And why did you do that?” Levi asked.

            Eren thought about the answer for a minute before his anger took over his fear of Levi. He was no longer afraid of meeting Levi’s gaze – rather, he glared right back as he reached up and tore Levi’s hand from his hair. “Because you were teasing me!” he accused. “First, I blow you and you refuse to do anything for me, and then when I was going to take care of myself, you purposefully sent Sasha and Connie up here to stop me! That’s so unfair!”

            Levi allowed Eren to rant, but the second he was finished he pulled at the leash so that Eren’s face was mere inches from his own.

            “I never claimed to be fair,” he said. Then he allowed Eren to kneel normally again as he sat back in his chair. “Now. I don’t want to punish you, but you’ve left me no other choice.”

            “Like hell you don’t!” Eren spat. “You’re totally getting off on this!”

            Levi just chuckled in response and pulled Eren up onto his lap. “The more you talk back, the more I’ll have to punish you,” he said, shifting to hold Eren by a hand around his lower back and a hand on the back of his head. He leaned close to Eren’s ear and whispered, in a suddenly gentle tone, “I’m not going to hurt you, Eren. It will feel good, I promise. You just need to trust me.” He paused, and Eren didn’t think he imagined the slight uncertainty in Levi’s voice when he continued. “Do you trust me?”

            Eren didn’t answer right away. He thought over all that he and Levi had been through. Levi had never given him a reason not to trust him. Even their first encounter when Levi beat him up in the courtroom, he had been completely honest about why that had been necessary. Levi had never been anything but honest, letting Eren know how he wouldn’t hesitate to cut him down if he ever went rogue, even after their relationship became more than just Corporal and recruit. And when it came to their physical relationship, Levi had always made sure Eren was ok. He took things at Eren’s pace, even when Eren could see how hard it was for him.

            So he made his decision, and his voice was fully confident when he answered. “Yes,” he said softly. “I trust you.”

            Levi left a gentle kiss right below Eren’s ear, and when he pulled back his face was the same cold mask from before. “Right,” he said. “Now, strip.”

            Eren was trembling as he stood up and slowly took off his clothes, folding them neatly on Levi’s desk because Levi always scolded him if he didn’t fold his clothes, no matter how impassioned they were. He left on the collar and the loose leash, because he had a feeling he wasn’t supposed to take those off unless Levi specifically told him. That seemed to be the right choice, if the way Levi was looking at him from the chair was any indicator. When he was finished, Eren stood in front of Levi, feeling self-conscious because of how he was naked and Levi was still fully clothed. Even if Levi had seen him naked plenty of times before, it was so different from the both of them being in the same state of undress and running their hands all over each other.

            The thought of all of their other escapades made Eren’s dick twitch. He was still sensitive from his denied orgasms earlier, and his body still wanted some kind of release. Of course, the twitch wouldn’t go unnoticed. Levi smirked and reached out with one hand to give Eren’s dick a few quick strokes, just enough to get him half-hard. Eren whimpered when Levi pulled away, and the older man chuckled as he sat back in his chair.

            “Ok,” Levi said, patting his thighs. “Across my lap.”

            Eren didn’t immediately follow. Instead he warily asked, “Why?”

            Levi gave him a look that reminded Eren of his earlier promise to trust the man before sinking back into his cold façade. “You still need your punishment for breaking the window.” He patted his thigh again, obviously impatient.

            Though he trusted Levi, Eren was still a bit afraid. He laid down across Levi’s lap, feet still on the ground and hands holding onto Levi’s leg so that he stayed balanced. Levi helped by shifting so Eren was more securely on his lap before he reached for Eren’s hands and brought them behind his back. Eren’s breathing sped up, but he didn’t say anything as Levi removed his cravat and tied it around the boy’s wrists. Levi rubbed a hand over the boy’s shoulders and stroked it through his hair to help him calm down before he brought his hand to the boy’s bottom and rubbed circles on one of the pert cheeks.

            “Count for me, Eren,” Levi said, using that as his only warning before bringing his hand back and smacking Eren’s ass.

            Eren was too shocked to follow Levi’s orders, instead letting out a surprised yelp.

            “Count,” Levi reminded, and this time his voice was much darker. He slapped Eren again.

            “O-one!” Eren called, hoping this was what Levi wanted. He got no indication either way, but he decided to keep with it, even though his ass was already beginning to sting. It wasn’t like he was unused to pain. He’d been through military training. He had gotten his goddam _arm_ bitten off. But this was a different kind of pain. It wasn’t that it necessarily hurt, but it was certainly embarrassing. He didn’t know why it was so embarrassing; there wasn’t anybody else around to see this. But he kept counting, anyway, and Levi’s strikes came steady, each one just as hard as the last. At around ten, Eren found that his eyes were starting to well up, and he didn’t know why. He was actually crying by fifteen, because even though he’d gone through military training and had gotten his arm bitten off, this still stung. He hated the tears and tried to stop them, not wanting to seem weak, but without the slaps letting up he couldn’t contain them and keep counting them out.

            Levi stopped at twenty. Eren flinched and opened his mouth in anticipation of twenty-one, but instead Levi’s hand came down gently on Eren’s ass, soothing first one cheek and then the other. Eren sniffled, trying to stop the tears that fell straight from his eyes to the floor because of his position. He didn’t want Levi to see that he’d been crying. It hadn’t even been bad, so he didn’t know why his body was doing that. The same went for his own hardness that he didn’t realize until he shifted a bit on Levi’s lap. What was wrong with him? Why was he reacting this way? Levi’s hand felt good soothing over his sore bum, but it didn’t stay there long. Eren even found himself _whimpering_ when the hand left him.

            The older man moved Eren then, picking him up and having him straddle his legs so he was kneeling on the chair facing Levi. Levi’s hand moved from Eren’s waist and then down to his butt to hold the boy securely on his lap. His eyes went from Eren’s hardness up to the tears in his eyes, and he moved one hand to wipe those away as he pulled Eren closer. He gently rubbed Eren’s back and the boy let his head rest on his superior’s shoulder. He untied the cravat around Eren’s hands.

            “Are you okay?”

            Eren was in some ways surprised that Levi would ask that, but at the same time he knew Levi was caring at heart. He didn’t feel like talking, so he just nodded into Levi’s shoulder. Levi kissed the side of Eren’s head and stood, carrying Eren by the back of his thighs. Once Eren adjusted to the shock, he clung to Levi until the man laid him down on the bed. Eren scooted up so he could lie properly on the bed, Levi crawling over him the whole way.

            “I promised you I’d make you feel good, right?” Levi said quietly. Eren just nodded again. He’d forgotten about that. Levi just smiled and kissed Eren’s neck right below the collar. He trailed kisses down Eren’s chest towards the boy’s cock, taking a detour to suck on a nipple on the way. Eren was panting by the time Levi was on his dick, bobbing to take the entire length down his throat.

            Levi didn’t suck Eren off for very long before he pulled off and turned the boy onto his back. Eren groaned and looked over his shoulder to see what Levi was doing. The man placed a kiss on one of Eren’s ass cheeks, then looked up to meet the boy’s eyes.

            “You’re already healing,” he said with a smirk in his voice. Eren huffed out a laugh – who knew his titan powers would come in handy for a situation like this? He crossed his arms in front of him and laid his hands on them as he heard Levi rustle around in the beside table drawer. As he expected, he soon felt Levi spread his cheeks and a slick finger circled his entrance. Levi didn’t take too long before he pressed the finger in. He took his time stretching Eren, even though he knew he was prepping the boy more than he necessarily needed. He wanted to be gentle after the spanking he’d just given. He wanted to take care of his boy. He brushed Eren’s prostate every so often, and each time Eren would grip the sheets and moan and push back against the older man’s hand. When the boy was thoroughly prepared, Levi pulled his fingers out and slicked up his own member.

            He pressed in slowly, and when he was in as far as he could get in the position he pressed his body against the length of Eren’s, kissing his shoulder as he waited for the boy to adjust. Eren started pushing back against him to let Levi know he was ready, and Levi pulled out, pushing his chest up to kneel over Eren instead of lying on him, and started grinding into Eren, setting a slow and gentle pace.

            Eren wasn’t a fan of the slow and gentle pace. After not too long, he groaned out, “Wait.” Levi froze completely. He didn’t think he’d done anything wrong but he didn’t want to chance it. Eren just squirmed around, causing Levi’s cock to slip out of him, as he adjusted so he was on all fours. He then waited for Levi to press back in, reaching back to blindly grope for the man when he didn’t move, still afraid of actually hurting the boy. He realized Eren had just wanted to adjust, however, when the boy’s hand found his cock and he started guiding it back to his hole. As Levi pressed in again, Eren moaned at the deeper angle he could reach. The boy moaned out, “Harder,” and Levi decided to obey. He quickened his rhythm and aimed for the boy’s prostate, managing to hit it every few thrusts. He reached a hand around Eren’s hips to stroke the boy’s member in time with his thrusts, which grew increasingly staggered as they both neared their release. Levi could tell Eren was close, and he moved his hand faster on the younger’s cock until Eren seized up and moaned through his release, becoming boneless as soon as he was through. Levi helped the boy lay down comfortably, slipping out of him in the process, before taking himself in hand and trying to stroke himself to release.

            He was interrupted, however, by Eren’s hand once again groping for him. Levi let Eren weakly grip his length and stroke him, putting his own hand over the boy’s to help him. It didn’t take him very long to come on both their hands with a sigh of Eren’s name.

            When he came down from his orgasm, Levi looked down to see Eren smiling goofily up at him. He smirked back until the boy surprised him by bringing his hand to his mouth and beginning to lick Levi’s come from it. After being shocked for a moment, Levi scowled and wiped his own hand on the blanket. He lightheartedly muttered, “Disgusting,” in response to Eren’s activity, and the boy just chuckled and stopped licking his hand, wiping it on the same blanket Levi had. The elder used the blanket to clean the both of them completely before he threw it off the bed. There was no way he’d use that to sleep after using it as a towel.

            The moment Levi laid down fully on the bed, Eren grabbed him and pulled him into his chest to cuddle. Levi would never admit to liking the cuddling, even to Eren, but he always feigned to grudgingly allow the boy to do it. He had a feeling that it wasn’t something Eren would compromise on, anyway. Whenever they were in bed together, the boy would latch onto Levi like some sort of monkey. It meant that Levi would end up waking up drenched in sweat because of the boy’s unnatural heat, but Levi put up with it and just take a long morning shower to deal with it. It was, he had to admit to himself, worth it to fall asleep at night and wake up in the morning listening to Eren’s steady breathing and heartbeat, a small reminder that they were still alive.


End file.
